


It was a good day to die

by unlawfulevil



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Chapter 1 Spoilers, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Like, M/M, OK THIS IS SAD, Songfic, first fic, hes dead but, hes there, i mean... i guess rantaros there, idk what else to tag tbh, in spirit - Freeform, ok tw for a brief mention of suicide, the omami is vague, very brief - Freeform, yes i spell it oma fight me, yes this is based off a hatsune miku song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 15:06:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15488607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unlawfulevil/pseuds/unlawfulevil
Summary: Rantaro was dead. Kokichi was mourning.





	It was a good day to die

**Author's Note:**

> uhhh hey this is my first fic please have mercy. unbeta'd n half-written at 1am. the song this is based off is "Shinu ni wa ii hi datta" by Picon (and Miku!)

_Kokichi laid beneath the shade of a tree, watching the flowers do their elegant dance in the wind. He plucked one from the ground, examined it, then crushed it in his palm. It was strangely calming, the way that the flower was soft in his dainty hand. It was nice to be away from it the real world, even if it was for a while. Young Kokichi Oma would not yet know what was in store for him in the future, nor would he know that the memory of laying beneath the trees, angry at himself, someone, everyone, would be soon forgotten._

_He kind of hated it, in a way. He hated the way that the leaves in the tree seemed so delicate yet careless, able to move freely and confidently, unlike their observer. Kokichi wasn’t a happy child, but his parents weren’t happy either. Nor was his brother, or sister, or the other kids at school. Everywhere he went, he felt their anger, their_  despair  _(what a funny word to use)_ _, whether it was in the form of his father glaring at him, the kids at school laughing at him, or something else entirely. He stressed over his appearance, what he did, who he was with, where he went and what he said. Just to avoid their anger._

_To be blunt, Kokichi Oma lived a sad existence._

 

Kokichi’s train of thought is interrupted by the sound of bells. The taunting _Ding dong, bing bong_ that reminded him just where he was. A killing game. The shrill voice of Monokuma rang out, “A body has been discovered! After a certain amount of time has passed, there will be a class trial!” He jolted. Panic took over. Who died? Something venomous sat in the bottom of his stomach. Deep breaths, huh. Kokichi dragged himself; half in his body, half somewhere else, to the door. Guess who he bumped into.   
The detective. Not who he was expecting. A few polite words later and Kokichi found out where the body was, but the detective didn’t say _who_. Was it that bad? Did he even want to know who died? He took another breath and kept moving. To the library. Jeez, who’d wanna die in a library? Who’d even go to the library? His question was answered when he staggered in there. His eyes laid upon the body.

Rantaro Amami, the amnesiac, his friend (and possible crush), was dead.

Kokichi didn’t know how to react. He wanted to look away from the body, but just couldn’t. He saw the way that Rantaro’s hair was covering his face, the (presumably fatal) injury in the back of his head. It felt like just a few hours ago they were laughing and joking like old friends. His thoughts were again interrupted by the wretched bear jumping out, that stupid grin plastered (or should you say welded) onto that stupid face. Kokichi felt like kicking the bear. Or himself. Or Rantaro. Or whoever killed him.

He already knew he was useless at the investigation stuff, so he let the detective and his musical sidekick poke around. He waited, but he didn’t know what for. Was he waiting for death to come for him? Rantaro’s ghost to come reassure him that things were fine? Either option would be nice, but he’s really leaning toward the former. The announcement rung out, telling them that the trial was starting. Kokichi still had one more thing to do.

He entered the library, headed straight toward Rantaro’s corpse. He held Rantaro’s face in his hands, and before he could stop himself he was crying. He realises how much he never said. He didn’t say goodbye. That would haunt him more than the ghosts of past friends and angry fathers. Kokichi’s heart ached. He distantly realised that it was aching for Rantaro. The bear came back, telling him to hurry up and get the trial started already. Kokichi nodded, making his way toward the trial grounds.

 

_The rusted train tracks near the fields were another sanctuary, albeit a more risky one. Who was he kidding, his entire life was risky. How far could he go without receiving a beating? What was the furthest he could push a teacher without getting sent to the principal? Why wouldn’t his mother do anything? Had she grown tired, too? Whatever, he tried not to think about it much._

_He took his mind off the buzzing questions by moving down the track, focusing on the sounds of the bugs, he can’t tell what kind. There was a kid in his class who was_ obsessed _with bugs. Bugs freaked him out, but his classmates seemed to act like Kokichi himself was a bug._

 _He breathes out dryly, remembering that he hadn’t had any water since he left sometime yesterday._ Of course you forgot you stupid cretin why can’t you do anything right you have no reason to be here why don’t you just die _the thoughts smacked him from each side, trapping him in the familiar position of the victim. He was tired of being the victim, he would sign up for that Dangan Ronpa TV show. He’d seen enough to know what it meant. He’d die with the world knowing his name. Then maybe he can prove it to someone. Kokichi Oma can finally prove that he is worth it, that his existence is worth acknowledging. That he isn’t just some troublemaking fuck-up._

 _But surprisingly, Kokichi wasn’t an angry person. He wasn’t able to be angry, he just couldn’t bring himself to hate anyone. He deserved it anyway. That’s why it kept happening, right? However, something about the summer just made him_ jealous _, he was jealous of the other kids, running and playing with their friends and their happy parents and everything nice._

_Kokichi Oma was just a miserable nobody, and that’s all he’d ever be._

_For every slap he got, every insult hurled his way, Kokichi distanced himself just that little bit more. He would never be part of anything, but he still tried to be apart of it. It was a sad cycle of getting pushed down, getting up and then getting pushed back down again. Later on, Kokichi would realise how the cycle was, and decide it would be better to die._

_Kokichi Oma would fail. Over and over._

 

He did it, he got the role. He was going to have people know his name. He’d be worthy of acknowledgement. He looked around at his new ‘classmates’, some were interesting, others intimidating and handful downright _weird_. One of them especially caught his eye, a tall, handsome green-haired guy with a baggy blue shirt. He approached him, acting confident.

He learned the boy’s name was Rantaro. Rantaro Amami.

It was funny, how even through the killing game, there was a safety that Rantaro gave him. He could tell him anything, say what he wanted and what was on his mind.

But that was then, and now it’s now. 

Rantaro was dead. Kokichi was mourning. His first friend, already dead. Such a hopeless situation. He’d have to say goodbye. Again. Maybe he doesn’t need people. He can be the troublemaker he always was, maybe get a few good laughs out of people. Ignore the feeling that something was so clearly off about Rantaro’s death. Maybe the mastermind was behind it. Maybe Kaede was framed. A hunch. If only he had realised it during the trial. Maybe Kaede would’ve been saved. 

Maybe.

 

For now, Kokichi Oma can wear the mask of indifference once again.

  



End file.
